Game Update 11
March 27, 2012 DCUO Teleporters! New teleporters have been added outside the boss fights for Duos. This will allow players an extra 15 seconds to enter the boss fights after the boss fight door closes. Alerts Area 51 *The quest objectives have undergone formatting changes. Arkham Asylum *Players no longer remain in combat once they make their way past the catwalks in the Mister Freeze Wing. H.I.V.E. Moon Base *Fixed the combat log to display correctly for the Drill Beam. Smallville *The correct amount of treasure chests will now spawn, and should now always drop loot. South Gotham Courthouse *The Duration of the Damaging Testimony field has been greatly reduced. *The Damage from the Damaging Testimony field has been delayed by 2 seconds to allow time to move out of it. *The surviving Attorney will now do much more damage during 'Closing Arguments'. Audio *Added an additional piece of music to the player dueling playlist. Psychosomatic Illness *Fixed an issue where Dr. Psycho's dialog would play over the illusionary Wonder Woman and Super Girl's taunts. Bounties Metropolis *The Content Area Pointers for Kid Flash, Starfire and Weather Wizard have been updated and will no longer send you out into the sea to find them. Gotham *The Content Area Pointer for Clayface has been updated and will now send you to the proper area to find him. Collections *The icons for the South Gotham Collections should now appear properly. Combat *The Block counter effect should now only trigger in response to attacks which are Vulnerable to Block. Duos Gorilla Grodd's Lab *Players will no longer spawn inside a book shelf when first entering Grodd's Lab. Feats *Resolved an issue with the feat Duos Dynamo that was granting it extra counts for completing certain duos. Items *The Lightning Strikes Ring Compartment Controller trinket should no longer apply its stat buff when the trinket is drained. *Healer items earned from Battle for Earth content have had their stats adjusted to offer more Restoration and less of other secondary stats. Missions Beat the Heat *The Freeze Agent quest giver will no longer jump off of the roof and should be easier to find. Communication Breakdown *The cars, vans, and traffic cones around the area should no longer be targetable during combat. Exobyte Eclipse *Fixed an issue that could cause NPCs to appear to slide when first attacked. Falling STARs *The quest objectives have undergone formatting changes. Lunar Eclipse *Villain: Lightkeeper Janis should now stay down when you defeat her and not get up (reset) looking for a second beating. Raven Unleashed *The Science Police no longer use their stealth rockets out in the open as this weapon is still under development. Enemies of the Science Police will now see rockets barreling toward them. Reign of Blood *Players no longer remain in combat with Doctor Fate after defeating him. Villain *Fixed an issue where players could get attacked by invulnerable NPCs if they backtracked through the instance after wiping. Smash and Grab *The Gotham Police Cars in this area no longer have a protective coating that makes them indestructible. Powers Electricity *Tesla Ball will now apply the Electrified power interaction even if the target is not stunned. *Repulse, Static Push, and Circuit Breaker will apply the Polarization power interaction even if the target is not knocked down. *Bio-Capacitor will now apply to you and 3 other group members properly. Earth *Changed the wording on Earthquake and Meteor Shower to indicate more about the effects of using these abilities. *All attack movement mode powers, such as Whirlwind Attack, now give the proper : Damage Absorption and Defense/Toughness bonus for Earth power characters. Iconic Powers *Reduced the channel duration of Heat Vision and increased the damage inflicted per second. *Heat Vision and Freezing Breath will now play visual impact effects when hitting targets. Gadgets *Pets now persist through zoning. Light *The trait tree description text should be visible when mousing over or selecting the mastery tree box for both the Assault and Support trees. Nature *Primal Wolf Form “Slam” attack should no longer inflict a counter attack versus a target who is Vulnerable to Block. Sorcery For the purposes of clarity, the box formerly known as Circle of Protection in the Destiny tree is now known as Circle of Destiny. This grants Circle of Destruction in Damage role and Circle of Protection in Healer role. The functionality and statistics of these abilities remain unchanged. PVP *All counter-attacks now inflict knockdown. *Corrected an issue that could occasionally cause you to have to break out after being hit with a counter attack if you wanted to begin moving right away. *Corrected an issue that could prevent block from working immediately after recovering from a counter attack. Legends *The Legends PvP trinket may no longer be used while in stealth. *Charge up attacks when released early will cause less damage than fully charged ones. *Damage caused by tray powers should no longer vary with the level of the player while in Legends matches. *Pets summoned by players under level 30 will now have the proper level 30 combat stats. Catwoman *Her Whip Pull attack no longer affects friendly targets. *Corrected a visual effects issue that would occur when she used her Smoke Cloud ability. *Her weapon combo abilities now inflict damage commensurate to other Legends characters. Raid Fortress of Solitude: Zod's Revenge *Fixed an issue where Superman and Lex Luthor would refuse to 'shoot first' when threatened by Ursa and Zod. The two will now push themselves to be Heroic and assist the raid group in defeating Zod and his followers. Battle for Earth: Prime Battleground *Healer Drones should now properly de-spawn once Brainiac Prime is defeated. User Interface On Duty UI *"Ready" check box now remains disabled until actually needed. Trade UI *Removed chat window spam when items are added or removed. Partners in Crime *Now correctly displays as a Duo rather than an Alert in the Mission Journal. Ferris Aircraft *Now correctly displays as a Duo rather than an Alert in the Mission Journal. The Demon Inside *Bulletins will now update properly. HUD Ability Tray *The cooldown and out-of-power icons now have improved readability. Visual *Made a number of environment fixes throughout the game world. Weapons Dual Wield The animation speed of Dual Wield Phantom Slash (the ranged Tap) was decreased.The final combo hit of Whirlwind Overstrike, Stunning Swipe and Dual Flurry will now scale properly based on the total time of the tap attacks leading up to the final hold. de:Spielaktualisierung_11 Category:Game Update